Meredy X ? ( Who will it be?)
by SyviaaTheShipper
Summary: Meredy is in love with 3 different guys, who will she be with? Fairy tail next gen story. This specific story is based off of a role play so I don't know how much I will be able to post, depending on what's going on. ( on going)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so sorry if it's poorly written! This is an on going story, this is based on whats going on in my rp group on kik so i'm not sure when to tell you guys when the chapters are coming out or not.**

 **THIS IS NEXT GEN FAIRY TAIL I WILL POST THE SHIPING BOARD SOON AND CHARACTERS LIST SOON I WIL MAKE SHIP STORIES AND BACK STORIES AND JUST RANDOM MISSIONS WHENEVER I CAN OR WOULD LIKE TO KAI?**

Hi!I'm Meredy! At the moment im staying at the fairy tail guild with all my friend and saddly my 3 love intrests...  
First theres Kakashi... Then Eve... Then Tatsumi...I love all of them but i don't know who to choose...  
Tatsumi and Kakashi are brothers and I'm tearing them appart and i don't know what to do... why do they love me?  
Don't they know it's not ony hurting them but it's hurting me! There's so much pressure...

 **FLASH BACK**

"Hi Eve!" I yelled and waved to him as he walked into the guild hall.  
"Hi Meredy..." He said blushing making me blush as he walked up to me.  
" JUST KISS ALREADY" Yelled Sylvia making our blushes turn from pink to a light red spreading around our face.  
" SHUT UP SYL!" I yelled at her  
" Yeah Sylvia... It's not like that..." Eve said making a horrible attempt to hide the mad blushing on his face.  
" Mhm you keep sayin that." Skyla said smirking.  
Just then Kakashi and Takeshi walked in the guild hall.  
"Those are the newbies right?" Nash said. "I think." Luna answered walking up behind him.  
Me and Takeshi made eye contact and i felt a fluttery jumpy excited feeling in my stomach. Then he walked twords me. My  
face immideatly turned red all over.  
"Hi I'm Takeshi!" He said blushing. Just then Kakashi shoved him out of the way.  
"I'm Kakashi! Don't pay attention to my stupid brother and look at me!" He said childishly giggling making me blush  
more and laugh. Takeshi had a mad look on his face when he punched his brother Kakashi.  
"DON'T YOU ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH LADIES KAKASHI FUCK OFF!" Tateshi yelled.  
Then Eve tried to settle things down. " Hey there are plenty of other ladies here you can be with! I mean  
look at Sylvia over here!" Jestures twords Sylvia  
"HEY! NO EVE!" Nash yelled making Syl blush a little.  
" Okay maby not her, but you get my point!" Eve said. Seconds after he says that Takeshi punches the side off his face  
making him wail "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" "NO ONE WANTS TO LISTEN TO YOU" Takeshi yelled back. This started  
a full on fight leaving them all brused and cut up.

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

 **~~~~To Be Continued~~~~**

 **Next Chapter will be posted as soon as I can. I will put my wattapad user name in my bio so you can see my stories there to 3 luv ya all!**


	2. Chapter 2 New Interests

**2 MONTHS LATER ( present day)**

 **(Meredys pov)**

So that's what happened… I'm so confused on who to choose and i'm putting them all against one and other how can i stop this! Who will i choose… why can't i just make up my mind! As i was thinking to myself I had an annoyed look on my face which caught Kakashi's attention.

" What's wrong Mere?" He asked. He and Takeshi thought my name was to long so they called me Mere.

"Oh nothing…" I said turning my face away blushing, my train of thought breaking.

" Ok good!" He said standing up from the bar stool he was sitting on with a smile and walked away.

"Guy's are oblivious" Sylvia said leaning in her chair closer to me giggling.

" What do you mean?" I said blushing darker.

" You know exactly what i mean" She said smirking and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

" You were thinking about him to" Mirajane said walking over behind the bar handing Sylvia a drink.

" More like how to turn that jack ass down for his brother" Sylvia said in a snarky voice holding back a laugh, then picked up what looked to be a smoothie and took a sip.

"Language Sylvia" Mira said waving her finger to get a an annoyed look back.

" Aunt Miraaaa I'm 16" Sylvia said making Mira and 16 long to make a point.

" Anyways," Mira went on " Good luck with your many boys and troubles" She giggled as she disappeared behind the bar and continued serving tables.

Mira and Sylvia had grown to be very close, for they both ship just about everything and anyone.

 **(Takeshi's Pov)**

I was sitting at a table staring at Meredy's beauty when Eve walked over and waved his hand in my face. It was pissing me off

" Hey there Takeshi! Lookin in space huh?" Eve said nervously, obviously desperate for conversation.

" I'm looking at much more than space…" I mumbled.

" Yeah she is a beauty isn't she…" He mumbled back looking at Meredy with a far away look, making me pissed. I glared at him making him even more nervous and scared, he then ran off to who knows where, then Kaylee walked past me.

 **Sorry for the short chapters, I will make them longer and better I also just love cliffhangers XD**

 **Please review, follow and favorite! It would mean a lot! Also, sorry for the slow start it gets better! I'll post the next chapter hopfully tomorrow!**


End file.
